Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case. Example types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the DLS, and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
The collection of map data is extremely resource intensive for map application providers, and users often complain that collected map data is not current enough for their needs. Although conventional map data collection can be used for addressing these issues, a more efficient solution to address map data collection would be advantageous.